marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Barracuda (Earth-200111)
, | Relatives = Father, mother, 2 brothers, sister | Universe = Earth-200111 | BaseOfOperations = Florida, Worldwide | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0". | Weight = 320 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = One EyeCategory:One Eye. Glass eye, 7 golden teeth, many scars, 4 fractured fingers | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gangster, mercenary, Green Beret | Education = Elementary, Green Beret | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Boca Raton, Florida | Creators = Garth Ennis; Goran Parlov | First = Punisher Vol 7 31 | Death = Punisher Vol 7 54 | HistoryText = Early Life Very little is known about Barracuda's early life. Even his real name remains a mystery. From what little information has been made public, he was raised in Boca Raton, Florida, as the eldest of his siblings, two brothers and a sister. His father who was a member of a World War II tank battalion and just so happened to be an alcoholic, would often abuse Barracuda in his youth, at one point going as far as to hold his hand over a burning stove while telling him to "be as hard as the motherf_cking world itself". Later Barracuda got into a fight at elementary school during which he gouged the eyes out of his opponent; as a result, he was sent to a juvenile detention center. There, he castrated a would-be attacker. Barracuda was noticed by an Army Special Forces Colonel, who was impressed by the young man's toughness and quick thinking, and recruited him as part of a special program to recruit troubled youths at a young age for military purposes. Barracuda was given full Special Forces training, as well as an excellent education. At age 20, he was sent on missions, among which he inserted a dictator named Leopold Luna in the South American nation of Santa Morricone and once practiced cannibalism while in Africa. Contra War Barracuda spent time in Nicaragua in 1984 and was part of a Special Forces unit advising the anti-communist Contras and also participating in massacring entire local villages. During his time in Nicaragua, Colonel Nick Fury visited the Green Berets to gain insight into their mission and whether or not they were operating under ethical military protocol. Fury discovered that Barracuda and the other Green Berets were part of a cocaine trafficking plot in which cocaine would be sold in the United States and the money raised from selling it would be used to fund the Contras; the Green Berets received a cut of this. Barracuda and his unit later went AWOL and was left unpunished for his crimes, including the massacre of a village where he sliced a pregnant woman open and killed her unborn child beneath his boot, as the American government would not implicate themselves with the psychopathic soldier. Although Fury would dole out his own limited punishment by beating Barracuda severely with a baseball bat five years later. Life of Crime At the age of 24, Barracuda left the Green Berets, and decided to become a gang-banger. He joined the Hood N_ggas and Killas, and later became the hardest in the hood due to his military training. Barracuda has got into many illegal street fights with rival gangs, the gang he was affiliated with were always harassed by corrupt cops and urban watchmen, which led later to Barracuda beating a Boca Raton cop to death when he was stopped by the officer for throwing Molotov cocktails at an old couple's house. He worked for wealthy businessman Harry Ebbing for a long time and the two stayed good friends. Years later, Barracuda was hired by Ebbing to eliminate the Punisher and stop him from interfering in his criminal plans. During his fight with the Punisher involving a shark Barracuda loses four fingers and his eye was stabbed out. Barracuda was seemingly killed by Castle after he shot him at pointblank with a shotgun and leaving him to die in shark-infested waters. Miraculously, Barracuda survived his ordeal. Sometime after recovering from his encounter with the Punisher, Barracuda was hired by mob boss "Big" Chris Angelone to help his hemophiliac son Oswald to kill the dictator of Santa Morricone, Leopoldo Luna, over their feud of the price of cocaine. Unknown to Angelone, Luna is Barracuda's old ally and whom he was responsible for propping Luna's regime. By the time Barracuda's arrived in Santa Morricone, he immediately reacquainted with Luna and betrayed Angelone in which he has Oswald held hostage to blackmail the mobster. But this act of betrayal was not Barracuda's true intention; instead, he plans to kill Luna and Angelone, taking over their organizations and having Luna's wife Wanda and Oswald serving as his proxies, restarting the cocaine trade between the two factions and getting an American reconstruction firm to start up work in Santa Morricone. This plot will not only allow Barracuda to garner massive wealth, but also gaining the resources needed to take revenge on the Punisher. During his time in Santa Morricone, Barracuda grew affectionately fond of Oswald and even openly encouraged the young man to be more assertive and outgoing. He also enlist the aid of his former Green Beret friend and cross-dresser Fifty, who began sleeping with Luna (who remained ignorant of Fifty's true gender). However, Barracuda's plans soon began to unravel when a member of Luna's inner circle warned the dictator, who almost had Barracuda and Fifty walk into a volcano at gunpoint. Fortunately for Barracuda he avoided this fate by having Fifty reveal his genitals to Luna, causing the horrified dictator to leap into the volcano. Despite ridding himself of Luna, the situation further exacerbated when a vengeful Chris Angelone launched a coup in Santa Morricone and led the rebels to assault the presidential palace. Barracuda managed to rescue Wanda and Oswald, but forced to leave a mortally wounded Fifty who covered their escape via helicopter. Once in the air, Angelone boarded the helicopter and nearly have his revenge on Barracuda, but only to be shot by Oswald. Barracuda thanked Oswald by patting him on the back; but Barracuda forgot about Oswald's hemophilia and his friendly pat caused Oswald to bleed to death. The helicopter soon ran out of fuel and Barracuda and Wanda were left adrift on a life raft in the middle of a ocean. With no food, Barracuda apparently sustained himself by cannibalizing Wanda. Long Cold Dark Following the debacle in Santa Morricone, Barracuda received anonymous aid by corrupt U.S. military generals who organized Operation Barbarossa to help silence the Punisher for his direct role for denying them their biological weapon. He was provided a lead on Frank Castle's associates, particularly retired SAS and MI6 agent Yorkie Mitchell, in which he traveled to England and tortured Yorkie and his wife in their home for information on Castle. After murdering the couple, Barracuda found in Yorkie's safe are letters which reveal that Castle had unknowingly sired a daughter with deceased CIA agent Kathryn O'Brien and the baby, who is named Sarah, being taken care by O'Brien's sister Barbara O'Brien in San Diego. Taking opportunity of this very valuable information, Barracuda kidnapped the baby from a daycare center while killing a worker who tried to stop him. Barracuda later drawn out the Punisher in a trap by secretly setting up a meeting between several high profile gangsters in a high rise hotel while also having the entire floor wired with explosives. The gangsters were totally unaware of the meeting as they were then massacred by Barracuda. Castle was subdued and captured by Barracuda, who have him bound to a chair. Barracuda then plan on slowly torturing Castle by showing him his daughter with intentions of killing her in front of her father while forcing him to beg for her life. However, this deeply enraged the Punisher to break out of his bounds and attacked Barracuda. During the scuffle, Barracuda stabbed Castle and thrown him out through a window before disappearing with Sarah. Barracuda, along with the baby, returned to San Diego and staked out at Barbara O'Brien's residence where he confronted Castle. Barracuda had Sarah put inside his car parked in the nearby woods while using a fake decoy and making it look like he killed the baby in front of the Punisher in order to rile up his nemesis as before. But this time, Castle controlled his rage and saw through the deception before violently subduing Barracuda. The criminal was then tortured by Castle for Sarah's location by connecting Barracuda's genitals to a car battery. After forty-five minutes of grueling electric torture, Barracuda directed Castle to the baby's location, which was booby-trapped with a bomb. As Castle dealt with the bomb, Barracuda broke free and engage the Punisher in a firefight before pursuing him to a nearby school. Throughout his fight with the Punisher, Barracuda completely lost his wit and sense of fear while losing his nose and right arm before finally being brutally gunned down several times in the head with his own AK-47. | Powers = Expert at killing/assassination, terrorism, excellent unarmed combatant, large size, near superhuman strength. | Abilities = Green Beret Training: Barracuda has undergone full U.S. Army Special Forces training, and all of the courses that it includes. Hand to hand Combat: Barracuda was trained in advanced forms of hand to hand combat, and how to incapacitate or kill his opponents as quickly as possible. Marksmanship: Barracuda was a trained infantryman and sniper, as well as an advanced marksman. Even with only one eye, he is still a crack-shot. Survival Training: Barracuda has been trained to not only survive, but also to thrive and fight in desert, arctic, mountain, tropical, and urban environments. Amphibious training: Barracuda was trained in combat swimming, combat diving, underwater combat, and amphibious assault. Airborne Training: As well as full HALO, HAHO,LAHO and LALO jump training, Barracuda has also been taught freefall, ecstatic, paragliding, and heliborne insertion. Medical skills: Barracuda was trained in medicine and field surgery, and has extensive knowledge of how to treat wounds. Language/cultural training: Barracuda was taught the language and customs of several cultures, most likely Latino and Arabic ones. Demolitions training: Barracuda was taught how to handle explosives in any environment, as well as under water. Black Ops training: Barracuda was taught various forms of stealth and infiltration tactics. He is also an experienced escapologist. | Strength ='Peak Human' Barracuda has demonstrated strength that is sufficient enough to snap steel chains and kick through the floor of an automobile. He has proven to be able to overpower the Punisher on numerous occasions. These instances, combined with his huge size and workout regimen, indicate that the Barracuda's strength is nearly superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hockey mask, Bulletproof Vests | Transportation = Hot Rods | Weapons = Military Explosive Weaponry (C-4, Grenades, Land Mines etc.), Assault Weaponry (Handguns, Machine Guns etc.), Heavy Ordnance Weaponry (Rocket Launchers), Hood Knives Collection (mostly switchblades), Machete | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:One Eye Category:Medics Category:Shooting Category:Multilingual Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists